Ashes to Ashes
by JacobimVonStyluss
Summary: [Hiatus]How can you fight a war, when you're already dead? Future HPCD Slash, however, plot takes priority, Ghost!Harry [This will be continued, hopefully, but I'm kinda stuck on a plot point. It makes it impossible to continue onwards...]
1. Prologue

**AN – Gaaa! Sorry, first fic and all that so I forgot the disclaimer. Okay, here we go:**

**Disclaimer**

**Everything in this fan fiction belongs to JK Rowling (including, but not limited to; characters, places, etc) except for the plot . This was not written for monetary gain, merely for my own creative pleasure. This disclaimer refers all chapters in this story.**

**That do?**

**Chapter 1**

Blackness. Dizzying pitch-black oblivion. This was all Harry could see, and all he could feel was excruciating pain, as his soul was ripped from his body. Harry could still hear Voldemorts triumphant laugh, echoing in the oblivion that now surrounded him.

And then it ended. All sensation was finished, and lifeless green eyes were turned up to the sky, as the newly resurrected Dark Lord and the Death Eaters laughed their victory up to the sky.

Harry Potter was dead.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_'Kill the spare.' A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night. _

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Cedric was dead. Harry was dead. Both bodies were sent to Hogwarts, in a twisted piece of mercy from the Dark Lord. Their deaths could be mourned properly. An old man in his office, sobbed into his waist length beard. Two of his best students, murdered by Voldemort in the same night. And then the prophecy. The reason Harry was dead now. The reason James and Lily were dead now. The reason why, with Harry's death, the world was doomed.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Both the Potters and Longbottoms had defied Voldemort three times, both had sons born at the end of July, But the boy of the prophecy was not Neville. Neville was not marked as the Dark Lord's equal. Harry was. The lightning scar that brought him so much fame and popularity, was now what ultimately condemned the world, for the scar marked him as the boy of the prophecy. And the boy of the prophecy was dead.

The world would fall into Voldemorts grasp, now the prophecy had been fulfilled in dark's favour. The light was Doomed.

Or so he thought.

**AN – First fic! Do you like? It was a rabid plot bunny bounding around in my head and giving me a headache, so I had to let it out :). Based vaguely on Coexistence by darkcyan but only because that's the only other fic I've seen where Harry actually dies. Send me lots of reviews, and I'll be very very happy. Although... please try not to flame cringes. I'm rather new to this and I really could do without being told I can't write. Constructive criticism's fine (in small doses), but just don't flame. If you don't like, don't read. **

**Cheers, **

**JVS**


	2. No weddings and a funeral

**Chapter 2**

The combined Potter-Diggory funeral was a huge event. Everyone from Percy Weasley to the muggle Prime Minister to Minister of Magic from Bulgaria who Harry had met briefly during the quidditch world cup was in attendance. Almost every Wizarding magazine and newspaper had attempted to get coverage, yet Hogwarts, who had taken control of proceedings, refused entry to anyone attempting to use the funeral to gain a report for their respective newspaper. Wards were strewn over the grounds of Godrics cemetery, the wizarding cemetery noted for being the final resting place of it's namesake Lord Gryffindor.

Godrics Cemetery was located very near Godric's Hollow, the town that Gryffindor was brought up in, and most recently the town that James and Lily Potter lived and died in. After hearing the heritage of the place, and seeing the beautiful wizarding hamlet, the Diggorys agreed to have their son buried there. A place so wizarding was a place Cedric would be proud to have as a final rest place.

The funeral itself was a beautiful ceremony, no single member of houses Hufflepuff or Gryffindor forwent it, for both had lost a leader and figurehead for their house. Cedric was the only person to truly shine from Hufflepuff house in the last few years, as Hufflepuff house idealises loyalty above all else. All in Hufflepuff except Cedric were followers and all would be again, since Cedrics death. He had the qualities of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses, as Albus duly said, and therefore was truly a great loss to the world. Harry was simply popular, and of course a celebrity. While he was a good leader, he never enjoyed the role and this was one of the points albus brought up in his speech:

"Harry Potter was a young man who had to suffer a lot during his short life, who always stood firm despite adversity, and someone who could bear the weight upon his shoulders with a strength that always astounded me. At the age of eleven, he defeated someone under the possesion of voldemort, at twelve he used a skill that automatically dubbed him evil and used it to save the life of a friend, killing a basilisk in the process. At the age of thirteen he saved someone he believed innocent, who the wizarding world had denied a trial and who had been imprisoned for many years.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. That man is Sirius Black. Last night, by a unanimous vote, Cornelius Fudge was removed from government and Amelia Bones was given the position temporarily, until Amos Diggory is ready to commence work. Minister Bones' first act in office was an immediate retrial of Sirius Black, which proved beyond any doubt that Peter Pettigrew lives on.

"Pettigrew has been declared a wanted criminal, carries the dark mark. He betrayed the Potters and killed the muggles the next day. Pettigrew is a short balding man who we have reason to believe now has a silver hand. Any sightings of him must be reported immediately to an auror or a member of the ministry.

"People, we have a war to fight. If only to avenge Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and all those who died in the first war, let us band together and fight the coming evil. To do any less than our share is an insult to the memory of the two fine people who died during the rebirth of the Dark Lord. Two people who did more than their share, and carried much on their shoulders."

Harry was buried next to his parents, making it a full family in the same cemetery, and at least in death he can be with his parents, Dumbledore believed. After the beautiful and tragic ceremony finished, Albus sat by the grave, looking upon the grave of his bravest student, for several hours.

'I am sorry Harry, I have failed you.' he murmured as he left the graveyard.

**In another cemetery, in Little** **Hangleton.**

In the middle of the cemetery where Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory died, two people woke up.

"Cedric!"

"Harry!"

"Weren't you hit with the AK?"

"Why are you all pale and seethrough?"

"Why are you?"

The two teens looked at each other.

"Oh bugger." they declared, in perfect sync.

**AN – I don't like this chapter much, the speech is too long, the funeral is too undetailed, and I'm not a very good writer. Dang! **

**JVS**


	3. Knockin' on heavens door

**Chapter 3**

"So are we both dead?" Harry asked eventually.

"Err... yeah I guess so – After all we are white and ghostly, both remember dying, et cetera, oh yeah we can't touch anything!"

"You seem very bitter about this" Harry replied sedately.

"Well, yes considering I am dead"

"Anyway what do you mean, can't touch anything?" Harry slapped the headstone next to him.

"Have some respect for the dead, Harry." growled Cedric.

Harry gave a piecing stare. "I think that rule's obsolete now ain't it."

Cedric winced. "Good point" he mumbled sheepishly. Harry chuckled. "How can you find this so funny?" Cedric growled.

Harry shrugged. "What the point in being miserable if you're already dead?" harry said calmly. "You hardly have anything to dread. Hey that rhymed..." He mused. Cedric looked at him like he was losing his mind. "Harry...?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you saw a shrink?"

"Never. Most people take it for granted that I'm slightly unhinged, and get used to it."

Cedric snickered and Harry smirked at him. "Geez Harry, I never realised you could outsmirk a Malfoy.". Harry adopted a look of mock horror. "I'm sure Draco and Lucius will be mortified." "Indeed"

The both laughed. Cedric sobered a little and thought for a second. "How can you touch things?" "Can't you?" "Nope."

"Errm...I just assumed that I could."

"I'll see." Cedric concentrated, then slapped the headstone. His hand went through, although it met some resistance. "Slight improvement I suppose "

"Just focus your power into that part of your hand. I read once read that ghosts are formed of power; that why only wizards can become ghosts. Also explains why muggles can't see ghosts as well, only wizards can acknowledge magic."

"Erm, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No...wait a sec" Harry spotted the gravestone they'd both slapped.

Thomas Riddle 1901-1946

Father of Thomas, Son of Marvolo

Rest in Peace

Harry looked further along the row:

Marvolo Riddle 1875-1946

Husband and Father

Rest in Peace

A grin slowly split Harry's face.

"Ced, my friend, what do you say to a little revenge?"

**AN – Harry's back! He's really not the type to stay down long, is he? Notice the not so subtle hints that Harry isn't a normal ghost. Poor boysnickers. He can never be normal, even in death. I've always thought though that Harry really isn't the type to 'rest in peace**' **long. I dunno if hes gonna simply have a LOT of concentrated power or be a wraith. Wraith makes sense because Wraithes are known to have unfinished business, but the concentrated power would explain why Harry is tangible. Basically, his power is so packed into the space he occupies that he has become solid.**

**JVS**


	4. Of Pencils and Pranksters

**Chapter 4**

**Two days later**

Severus Snape hurried through the hall of hogwarts, black robes billowing like a cloud of smoke behind his twitching frame. The after-affects of the cruciatus curse still leaving a definate mark on his wiry body.

"Headmaster" he called, catching sight of the Mugwump.wandering down a corridor in bright purple, rather gaudy robes. "I must speak with you."

"Very well" replied Dumbledore, turning. Despite the lingering pain flowing through all his joints, and all his efforts to remain permanently emotionless, Severus gaped. A huge ugly gold and pink squiggle was drawn on the front of his robes.

"Err, yes... sorry about the robes," muttered Dumbledore, "Have you never seen me in my ICW dress before?"

"No, thank Merlin." Severus muttered. "Anyway Albus, can we go to your office? It's quite a strange subject."

"Yes, yes, of course. We're nearly at it already. Humbugs" The gargoyles leapt out of their way.

When they were sure they would not be overheard, Dumbledore offered one of his trademark sherbet lemons, and a cup of tea, both of which severus declined in his usual brusque manner.

"Headmaster, I know you explained your theories on whether we can postpone voldemort long enough to create a solution to our problem relating to prophecies, maybe involving the Longbottom boy" here, severus shuddered, "but it appears we have a little help. I am sure you have noticed that Riddle is not celebrating his 'victory' over the wizarding world. He knew enough of the prophecy to know this is a very major victory at least, and yet he is not celebrating, he is not organising attacks, but he is starting to become paranoid. I can offer no explanation for this behaviour, but he is rather than mindlessly killing muggles, he is crucioing and occasionally killing supporters." 'Good riddance though' thought severus. He always hated Mulciber and Avery. "Voldemort is starting to self destruct."

'Hmm... something scares Voldemort so much that he does not see that he could have the wizarding world at his feet in days despite the opposition?'

"Interesting, see if you can find out why he is scared."

"If its any help Albus, i noticed him starting at sudden noises, and the occasional strange happening is occuring. He keeps being pickpocketed by no-one i can see, then finding the object on top of chandeliers, or once even waaving in front of his nose. The thing is, he even has a small protection field around him. No death eater could breach that and live. Nobody _could_ pickpocket him."

'Perhaps he has a poltergeist. But surely the Dark Lord would know a minor Exorcism ritual. Why can he not get rid of this problem?' Albus mused silently to himself.

**Many miles away**

Harry sniggered. "There's something quite appealing about hitting a psycho mass-murderer with a brick," he announced to Cedric, who was throwing candles at death eaters. "It's a bit cliched, but fitting considering its a muggle thing."

They'd worked out how to stay invisible, shortly after the graveyard conversation. It seemed to come quite naturally, since there were a few things that ghost instinctually knew how to do, invisibility being one of them. Ghosts could always see each other, due to their stonger understanding of their innate magic. A ghost was formed of magic, and thus could become tangiible, intangible, any shape they so desired, and there was also a few other talents. Mostly keyed towards haunting, such as making lights flicker, sudden noises, etc. Ghosts have a stronger control of illusory magic than wizards, and Harry had more power than the average wizard. Considering he was dead, his power had been unlocked, and he could cast constantly for hours on end.

While he never thoguht he'd believe this, death was liberating.

Harry was roused out his thoughts, when a silver blond 'Eater entered the chamber where the dark lord was spinning in circles looking for whoever threw the brick at him. Voldemort snapped out of his paranoid search, and growled at the Death Eater.

"What, What is it now?", Malfoy bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robe. "Milord, some of the troops are confused. They do not understand why you are not celebrating your return to power, and your momentous victory against Potter. I must profess to some minor confusion on my part also. Perhaps an explanation would lighten the troops spirits and alleviate their worries."

"What...erm...How dare you make demands!" Voldemort whipped out the thin wooden rod from his robe. "Crucio!"

Lucius just stayed knelt. Voldemort growled in fury. What in the world is going on?

Lucius slowly raised his head. "Err... Milord? Why didn't the curse work? Wait a second, thats not a wand... is that, a MUGGLE PENCIL!" Lucius bellowed "You carry a muggle pencil!"

"Erm...no you fool, this is a brand new AllPurposePrecisionTargetingTM Duelling wand, Gregorovitches finest. Evidently its developed a fault. Now get out of my sight you pathetic wretch. I shall give you you're punishment in a few hours."

Voldemort breathed a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut behind Lucius...

Then something occcured to him...

"WHY IN THE HELL AM I CARRYING A MUGGLE PENCIL!".

Voldemort threw the pencil at the wall...

Something else occurred to him...

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY WAND!"...

_Snap_

Voldemort span around. Just in time to see two bits of ex-wand clatter to the floor.

"Bollocks."

**AN – There isn't a huge amount that is funnier than a floundering Voldemort. Not many fics work that way, rather having a very unflappable Voldemort. Whereas, me... I'm leading him to a nervous breakdown. It would be a strange concept, but so is this whole fic, so what the hey! Ill just do it anyway.**


	5. A riddle in the Riddle House

**Chapter 5**

**AN- Just for the record, the thing about Dumbledore's robes in chap 4 is that everybody has him as really senile, but I bet there is a damn good reason he wears silly robes.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, because frankly I'im really happy I got any. Almost entirely because of this, i will keep on writing...**

**So, Onwards:**

**(set straight after the end of chapter 4)**

As the wand pieces clattered to the ground, A deep throaty chuckle brought Harry and Cedric spinning round. Who would dare to laugh at the Dark Lord's misfortune? Even if he had no wand, he was still a dangerous man.

The only reason Harry and Cedric were safe was their ghostly nature. Voldemort couldn't see them. Or kill them for that matter. This was a great relief to Harry and Cedric, who hadn't realised up till then how much of a relief it was to be dead. Who can kill a dead man?

Certainly not voldemort. Which is why the chuckling stranger was completely safe. However, seeing the Bloody Baron laugh was a strange experience.

Due to the considerable amount of blood over his robes, nobody dared approach him. Seeing him laughing really got Harry thinking about the Slytherin ghost. Why was he covered in blood. He knew the question had been asked years before, but an answer wasn't given.

Harry glid over to the baron, who hadn't yet seen him.

"Boo!". The baron flinched.

"Who in the seven hells?" he yelped. Regaining composure, he asked, quite politely for someone covered in blood, "Who are you? All the other resident ghosts are adults."

"Harry Potter, and I'm no resident. I'm just here for pissing off old Tommy boy here."

"Ah yes, weren't you one of the students? I'm sure I've you spoken of by some blonde brat, sadly in my house,"

"Malfoy," Harry spat, "Total bastard."

"Yes, he is rather irritating, isn't he? His voice grates on my nerves, and so does his attitude. Sadly, that is what my house has come to." The baron shrugged sadly. "So, how did you die?"

"Blunt, much? But seriously, Riddle never liked me much. I had a rather nasty habit of beating him against hilarious odds. So, he thought he'd better polish me off. Lucky old me however got to stick around and try my hand at poltergeisting." Harry snickered. "Cedric thought he'd join in, 'cause Voldie and The Munchers thought he was in the way a bit. " Harry glanced over to where Cedric was wandering round, idly tripping Voldemort and throwing pencils at him. 'Eventually he'll have an aversion to stationary! Lets see how the munchers respond to a Voldie who won't touch a quill.' By this point, the aforementioned dark lord was spinning around trying to find his tormentor – having no luck whatsoever, needless to say – and quietly whimpering.

"Bit childish, but I certainly approve" the Baron murmured to Harry. Harry sniggered. "I could watch this all day."

"By the way, what your name? After all, you know mine," Harry asked.

The Baron smirked, "That's for me to know, and you to find out. I really hope you find out though," And vanished.

Harry blinked. 'That was weird.' Harry felt something slide into his pocket. He looked behind him but no-one was there. Unbeknownst to him, the Baron was still there. He was just much more used to being a ghost than Harry was, and thus had harnessed more of the abilities that come with an ethereal form. Harry had a suspicion that the baron was still around. Harry shrugged, and joined Cedric sticking pencils in the dark lord's ear...

Later that day, Harry took the parchment out of his pocket.

_To find the four who influence wizarding ways_

_one must head to Hogwarts, where they lived out their days_

_The snake is easy to find, but is a lion test,_

_To find the Badger, the raven you must best_

_The lion hides like a snake among the grass_

_To catch a raven, you need help in mass_

_The Baron, Countess, Lord & Lady, that legend often features,_

_Only they can help you to find their teacher._

AN – I may have been too hasty to declare that I have a co-writer. Ti3nl3i hasn't returned my e-mails, so I have to assume I'm on my own. Sorry about taking absolutely ages to write another chapter – I think I suffer from perpetual writer's block. Review people, it's reviews which keep us writing.

Incidentally, check out Virginia Riddle-Malfoy's fic 'Harry Potter and the turn of the tides', it's great, and I'm currently betaing it, so now its got much more correct spelling and grammar.


End file.
